Missing
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Allen Walker went missing 10 years ago. Kanda and Lavi are given his cold case. Now that he's found, he walks in and out of Kanda's life, leaving them both in torment. AU, yaoi, Yullen, smut in chapter 10. Sequel called Found, sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Research

Lavi, a tall man about 19, stood in the lobby of the police station. Komui walked towards him carrying a file. Komui shook his head tiredly. "You know, you and Kanda really finish these things too fast. This time we're going to give you a cold case. It'll keep you busy a while."

Back in the apartment, Kanda was fidgeting. He was supposed to be meditating, but he felt like there was going to be a very interesting case. He was anxious, under his hard outer shell he was soft and caring, so he really wanted to solve as many as he could of the cases.

Lavi and Kanda are detectives, they live in a 2 bedroom, 2 bath, apartment in London. Kanda was originally from Japan, and Lavi...well Lavi didn't talk about it. The had went to Black Order High School together, and after some begging, Kanda consented to being a detective with Lavi.

Lavi was a bit scatter-brained, and he infinately enjoyed annoying Kanda. Kanda responded to the annoyances rather harshly though, he would threaten him with his sword-Mugen- under Lavi's chin.

"Yuu!" Lavi called in a sing-song voice. "Look what I got! A new case!"

"Don't call me that! I'll kill you someday!" The anger faded a few seconds later. "What's the case?"

"This is what they gave me." Lavi tossed the thin file to Kanda, which he caught and began to flip through. "You got us a _cold case?_ How long is this gonna take?"

"Just read it! It seems interesting Yuu. Look at the kid, maybe he'd be hot enough to get at now that he's older." Lavi had a tone of seduction in his voice, something that Kanda found impossible to like.

"Don't say that! The kid's an orphan and...lost his foster father too." Kanda read the file quickly. He summed it up in his head.

Allen Walker, orphaned when he was very young because of a disfigured left arm, adopted by a Mana Walker, a traveling clown. Mana Walker, worked with the famous NOAH circus, died in a hotel fire 10 years ago, supposedly the boy watched, then disappeared from the scene unscathed. Allen was 7 when this happened. Tyki Mikk, the lion tamer of the circus had known them both, and wanted to know if Allen was safe. the case had been open for 10 years, but the trail was cold from the beginning.

"If we're gonna do this, then you better run this through that program of yours." Kanda sighed, he was truly very interested by the case.

Lavi's program was called 'Innocence' it could make a near-accurate picture of a picture, to age them several years. Then it would run the picture and name through every data-base available. It was lightning fast too, to the happiness of Kanda.

Lavi typed in the name, and then aged Allen's old picture out of the newspaper, an advertisement for the NOAH circus. He raised his eyebrow and then motioned for Kanda to come over.

"Doesn't he look pretty hot?" Lavi questioned with glee.

Kanda just grunted in reply, although he had to agree, the boy was very handsome. This Allen Walker had silver eyes he could drown in, and his childish smile seemed to warm his heart. In mere seconds, three pieces of data flashed up on the screen.

The first was from eight years ago, a mention of the name Allen Walker. He was in an article about a Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans, he had been a clown rolling on a ball. He had done acrobatics and was one of the favorites from everyone who watched.

The second was 2 1/2 years old, where a boy named Allen Walker had robbed a bank. He had went to jail for it and was killed in a gang fight.

The third was a month old, a picture of an Allen Walker in a cap and gown, for a high school graduation. His hair was white now, but didn't seem dyed, and he had a tattoo of an inverted star above his left eye. The tattoo cut down through his eye and went off in a fancy way to the left under the eye. He looked freaked out in the picture, trying to fend off the camera. The picture looked like Allen, just different. It was him though, you could see the resemblence.

"So who posted this?"

"A girl named Lenalee Lee, 18, very pretty. She posted it to facebook a few weeks ago. She lives in California, still hasn't left town from what I see of her facebook."

"That's where we start, we have to talk to her.

((Next chapter coming soon! Review please!))


	2. Lenalee

Lenalee Lee was married to Bak Chan, a man 2 years her elder, that she had met on a trip to China last summer. They were happy, and Bak was simply infatuated with her. Bak had met Allen only once, at the graduation.

Lenalee knew Allen hated having his picture taken, but he never have her a reason. She usually respected that, but on graduation she felt as though she had needed at least one picture of him, and on whim she had posted it on Facebook.

Kanda sighed, he had finally calmed enough to meditate. Him and Lavi were on a plane to Los Angeles, where they would take a bus to a town called Watsonville. Lavi had passed out about 3 hours into their flight, but Kanda didn't like to sleep on planes. He was alert and annoyed. **Why did they have to spend so much time and money on this kid?**

A stewardess would come around every half hour and woul ask him repeatedly if he needed anything. Every time she did this Kanda would glare at he and would reply with a grudging "No."

When the plane landed Kanda woke Lavi and stood stiffly. They walked through the terminal, then took a shuttle to a bus station. They boarded the bus and road for a few hours toward the town.

The bus was dirty and loud, both things that Kanda hated. At this point Lavi was wide awake and was bugging him to death.

"Hey Yuu! When do you think we'll be there?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Allen will be there, Yuu?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'll want to come back to London with us, Yuu?"

"Shut the fuck up Lavi! Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda had Mugen's sharp edge right on Lavi's jugular.

Lavi gulped, "Fine, Kandaaa." He dragged out the "a" to be annoying.

When the bus finally reached the town, Lavi and Kanda got off. They only had backpacks, so luggage wasn't a problem. They asked around and were directed to Lenalee Lee's house, they had also learned that she had married Bak Chan.

Lavi knocked enthusiastically knocked on the door. A woman with very short black hair opened the door. She wore a short black skirt, a black tube top, and black boots tha came midway up her thighs. Kanda looked at her appraisingly, but Lavi was practically drooling over her.

"Mrs. Lee?" Kanda spoke in a monotone.

She looked at him worriedly. "Yes?"

"My name is Kanda Yuu, and my...friend here is Lavi. May we come in?"

"S-sure, but Bak isn't around. He went to work already."

They entered the house and sat down in a large living room, they sat together on the large couch. She sat across from them in an armchair.

"We want to talk to you, if we may, about Allen Walker."

She looked at them worriedly, "what about?"

"We are trying to locate him, and we saw that you knew him."

"What is this about? Did he do something?" She looked very frantic now.

"Not at all, there is someone who wants to know he's safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't he be?"

Now Lavi spoke, but he was being serious. "I'm not sure if he told you, but he ran away from the circus caravan he was living with when he was 7. His guardian, Mana Walker, died in a hotel fire and he fled the scene. Tyki Mikk, one of the performers, has been trying to find him and make sure that Allen is safe."

"No, I didn't know... I haven't seen Allen in two weeks. He gave me his cell number though, I have called it before to see where he is. I'll get it for you. You can call me Lenalee, by the way."

Lenalee gracefull walked from the room. Kanda looked around the room. It was a typical mix of right-out-of-school, and just-married. The graduation and wedding pictures decorated the walls and mantle, the flowers in the vase were new, the house immaculate. They could see Bak's office from the living room, it was littered with papers and photos.

Lenalee came back with her cell phone. "I'll call him first, I want to make sure he'll answer." She selected the number from speed dial and waited, he picked up.

"Lenalee?"

"Allen! There are some people at my house who want to talk to you."

His voice wavered, and he seemed nervous. "Wh-who?"

"Some detectives."

"Are they peculiar? Do they looke wierd?"

"No...well, yes. But that's only because one is Japanese, and other has orange hair and an eyepatch. They're really polite."

"O-okay, I'll come by for dinner."

"Great! Seeya then, Allen."

She disconnected and turned to the eager men who had only heard half the conversation. "Okay! He'll come over for dinner! I'll call Bak. Do you guys...um, want to shower? You both look like you could use one, no offense."

"Thank you, Lenalee." Kanda relaxed and was led to the bathroom.

While Kanda was showering, Lavi chatted with Lenalee. They spoke about Lavi's job, about Bak's job, about how Bak and her had met, but mostly they talked about Allen.

Lavi learned that Allen was going to college to try to be a musician. He was fantastic at playing a melody he had made up, it was beautiful. He seemed edgy and nervous all the time, like everyone was out to get him, but was in truth very relaxed and cheerful in nature. He was agile, and a great acrobat. One of Bak's Associates, Lo Fwa, was in love with Allen, but he was oblivious and didn't seem into love.

When Kanda was done his shower, he changed into a black t-shirt, black jeans, a long black coat, and a pair of black boots that came to his knees and went over his jeans. He tied his hair up again in the ponytail.

When he was done getting clean, he watched Lenalee cook. She cooked massive amounts, and when asked why she told him it was because Allen's appetite was gigantic and guests were over.

Bak came home around 5:30, and was very surprised to see the strange men in the house, but when Lenalee explained he calmed down.

Allen knocked on the door around 6:45, he was wearing a black suit jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some red low-top Converse sneakers. He smiled at Lenalee and Bak, but was very uncomfortable with Kanda and Lavi.

When Kanda saw Allen he felt as though the boy were pulling him close and pushing him away at the same time. He was attracted to the Allen, no doubt, but didn't realize it. Lavi saw Kanda's eyes linger for a bit too long on Allen more than once, and knew Kanda was clueless, and was trying to fight it for the sake of the job.

((Thank you **Kimiko Nishimura** for the comforting review, I wasn't sure it turned out well. Can I have more reviews? It makes me really happy to have feedback.))


	3. Place To Stay

They dinner consisted of soba, steak, garlic bread, spaghetti, mochi, dango, dried fish, crepes, ramen, and turtle soup. Allen ate a bit of everything and seemed to warm up to Lavi and Kanda. Kanda at soba and some mochi, while Lavi stuck with steak, turtle soup, and garlic bread.

Kanda and Alllen had a wierd relationship. They barely knew each other, but they bickered and talked like old friends. Lavi laughed along with them and Lenalee and Bak had a repressed sense of happiness about them.

After dinner it was about 9, so it was time to depart from their house. Kanda and Lavi had nowhere to go, so Lenalee offered a room, although it only slept one. Kanda politely refused, but Lavi who had grown to like Bak and Lenalee took them up on it. After hearing about Kanda's predicament, Allen suggested that he sleep over at his house. Kanda accepted the proposal and his heart fluttered, Kanda didn't understand the feeling of love.

Lavi, Kanda, and Allen agreed to meet in a famous resturaunt called Café Jerry the next day for lunch. Allen walked home idly chatting with Kanda, who walked close beside him. They reached a large apartment complex 10 blocks from Lenalee's house. It was made of off-white concrete blocks and had ugly grafitti all over.

Allen walked to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. Kanda looked randomly about the lobby, it looked pretty shifty. Allen noticed Kanda's gaze and said simply, "it's the best thing for $500 a month. Kanda sighed and shook his head, _feeling sorry for Allen wasn't helping the case, so why did he feel so awful?_

"Low income?"

"More like no income, I lost my job as a waiter a week ago."

"Lenalee didn't mention it."

"Lenalee doesn't know."

They boarded the elevator, then listened to awful music for 6 floors. Elevators are awkward, but when standing in one with someone who you felt extremely peculiar and new emotions for made it worse. Kanda's heart beat fast and irregularly when Allen looked at him and smiled, all the while thinking "_Damn it! Calm down!"_

Allen was having similar feelings. The mysterious and stoic samurai was staying at his apartment tonight. Where was he going to sleep? There was only one bed and no couch. Why had he even offered? This didn't make any sense!

"I don't have anywhere for you to sleep..." Allen felt like he had to confess early.

"Then why'd you invite me?" Kanda felt his heart beat slower at that, sort of worried about himself.

"I don't know...I just said it without thinking..."

"Well it would be extremely embarrassing to go back now, so I'll sleep here."

Allen blushed, thanking God that Kanda hadn't said anything. "Wait- what's a moyashi?"

"It means bean sprout, baka." Allen knew baka.

"I'm not a bean sprout and I'm not an idiot!" Allen's face grew red.

They reached Allen's apartment. The walls were bare and the floor clean. The kitchenette was simple, and the bathroom small. There was a bedroom at the back of the flat. One king-sized bed, the only luxury Allen had indulged in, was pushed against the far wall. The sheets and blankets were all white.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"The only place is the bed..." Allen stood blushing, unbearably embarrassed by having to suggest sleeping with Kanda.

Kanda thought about it and was surprisingly happy that he had the ability to sleep with Allen. Kanda thought about something Lavi had said to him before he had left Lenalee's house.

_Hey, you've been looking at the kid for a while, Yuu. I think you must have fallen for him. You love Allen don't you Yuu!_

Kanda shook the thought to the back of his mind. Allen went to chnage into some cotton pants and a t-shirt. Kanda changed in another room, he wore pajama pants, but no shirt. Allen visibly blushed when he saw Kanda's muscular body, but didn't say anything about the strange tattoo on his heart.

They settled into bed and fell asleep. Kanda on the far right, Allen on the far left. The large snowy blanket covered them well. They both slept well, aand didn't notice what was happening while they were sleeping.

When Kanda woke up he instantly remembered the night before. He felt a peculiar pressure on his arm and chest. He looked down and saw Allen curled up under his arm, his cheek on his chest. Kanda flushed red and felt his heart beat faster.

He really liked seeing Allen like that, his face peaceful and cute. Kanda smiled slightly. He knew how awkward it would be when Allen woke up if he didn't move, but decided against it. He lay under Allen for several minutes, just relaxing, then Allen woke up slowly. When he realized where he was he freaked out and pushed away from him, only from surprise, he would have liked to lay there longer.

"Ah! Kanda! Wh-what?" Allen was blushing furiously and was genuinely surprised.

"I didn't want to wake you, so I left you there. You were like that when I woke up."

Allen nodded nervously and got up to get ready for the meeting. Kanda strecthed and waited for Allen to get out of the shower, and after Allen was done Kanda got in. Before leaving Kanda pulled Allen back and spoke very seriously.

"We must keep...what happened this morning VERY secret from Usagi (meaning Lavi), he'll..." Kanda scratched the back of his head and blushed lightly.

"Blow it out of proportion?" Allen smiled, he was still happy he slept with Kanda.

"Yeah..." Kanda sweat-dropped and nodded.

"My lips are sealed." Allen made the zipping motion over his lips.

"Let's go moyashi!" Kanda walked out the door and walked to the elevator.

"Don't call me that! It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen yelled and followed him.

((I must thank everyone who reviewed this. Whenever I read your reviews I get so motivated. More reviews=more chapters!))


	4. Allen's Explanation

They walked down a busy street packed with small restaurants and shops. Kanda saw Allen's face light up at the street magicians and clowns. He smirked at the childlike happiness in the teen's eyes.

"Ah, there's the baka usagi..." Kanda groaned, wishing he could be alone before Allen told them everything.

Lavi walked up wagging his finger. "Not nice, not nice Yuu!"

"Don't call me THAT!" Mugen sprung into his hands and he pushed the blade near Lavi's chest.

Allen chuckled in his usual warm way. "C'mon let's go. I'm STARVING!"

Kanda hurumphed, then grumped for a while, but followed Allen quietly while Lavi and Allen chattered endlessly about Lenalee and Bak. They strolled down the boulevard, and finally Jerry's cafe came into view. The stoic young man's mind was overtaken by the delicious smells that emanated down the sidewalk.

"Aaahh...Jerry's! This guy is awesome!" Allen walked quicker, only food on his mind.

Kanda and Lavi followed, when they reached the eatery it was very apparent that it was famous. The place was PACKED! Allen pushed his was to the front, pulling Lavi and Kanda along, and stood in front of so many eager customers.

"Jerry! Can I have my usual?"

The chef looked at Allen with a sly smile. "Of course Allen, anything for you! And who are these handsome young men with you?"

"These are some friends of mine, Kanda and Lavi. They live in London!"

"Foreigners, huh? Sexy, too. What do you think Allen?"

Allen blushed furiously and waved his hands in front of his face to ward of the strange look that Jerry was giving him. "A-anyway! Th-they should order too!"

Kanda stepped forward and looked unblinkingly serious at Jerry. "Do you have soba?"

"On a whim I made some today. You're in great luck! And you, young man?"

Lavi was scribbling down notes in a small black notebook, when he realized Jerry was talking to him his (figurative) bunny ears perked up and he spoke happily to Jerry, with no conviction towards anyone prior him.

"Hotcakes! Plenty of syrup and butter!" Lavi smiled brightly.

"Gotcha!" Jerry quickly made up their platters. Kanda paid for the food, knowing Allen's predicament, and they sat in the corner of the small cafe.

For a few minutes all that was done between them was eating, eating, and more eating. Allen was done first, then Kanda, then Lavi. Then they settled into a more serious tone. Kanda knew all he had to do was sit and watch. Lavi had inherited some interrogating skills from his grandfather, who they just called Bookman. When Lavi tapped those skills he became very different.

"So Allen Walker, you ran away from the burning building with Mana Walker inside 10 years ago?"

"Yes." He stated simply, looking uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"I was afraid of everyone else at the circus. Especially Tyki Mikk, Road, Jasdevi, and the ring leader Earl."

Lavi arched his eyebrow and scribbled in the little book. "Really? Well Tyki Mikk was the one who asked the police to find you, and the police gave us the case."

"The rest of the NOAH used to beat me when Mana wasn't around." Allen shivered, this was bringing up some deeply buried past.

"What started the fire?"

"A candle that Mana pushed over when he had his heart attack." Alled turned pale.

Lavi looked surprised. "So it was incidental? You didn't have any choice but to run?"

Allen nodded and looked grave.

"Why did you flee the country?"

"They would have found me if I stayed, the NOAH I mean. So I went to New Orleans, then worked my way across country to Cali. I had to get far away." Allen nodded like he was trying to make himself believe it.

"When'd you get here?"

"Last term of Junior year."

"What happened to your hair and your eye?"

Allen looked surprised, as if remembering they hadn't always been like that. "My hair I guess from stress...I got a tattoo when I moved here so I could try and avoid people like you, no offense."

"None taken. We need to bring you back to Britain if we want to get paid, will you come back?"

Allen stood up so quickly it was like lightning. He pushed away from the table with a crash and hurdled through the cafe to the street. Kanda took off after him while Lavi apologized profusely to Jerry and customers.

Allen raced into an alley, then found it was a dead end. Kand headed after him, catching the boy. Allen looked scared and nervous.

"Moyashi, please..." Kanda didn't touch him, but he was only a foot away.

"No-I-No! I can not go back! I hate that place. Please! Understand Kanda! I-I...I'll leave here if I have to. Just don't, please don't, make me go back to NOAH." Allen's eyes had tears in them, he was absolutely terrified.

Luckily Lavi hadn't come with him, but stayed at the cafe to help out or he would have seen the awkward plan. Kanda looked sadly at Allen, showing his soft side, sort of.

"Moyashi...I want you to run. Run far away and don't look back. Here's my number, if you need my help, or want to see me...I'll make sure Lavi isn't around and I'll make it to you. Here's some cash, now go!" Kanda shoved a phone number and a wad of several $20 bills into Allen's hands, quickly kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the alley.

Allen felt his face burning, and his heart fluttered rapidly. He wanted more from Kanda, although only knowing each other for one short day he knew he was deeply in love with him.

Kanda watched sadly as Allen ran through the crowd, knowing Lavi's reaction would be disappointment and anger mixed.

((I welcome reviews! I know this was pretty weird, but next there'll be a time skip!))


	5. A Phone Call Away

Kanda stared at the ceiling in his flat. He had convinced Lavi to drop the case and leave Allen alone after he disappeared, leaving everything in his apartment. Lavi had bugged Kanda every day since then asking why he couldn't catch up with Allen, but Kanda simply said it was because Allen knew the area better.

That had been two years ago. Kanda hadn't heard from Allen since, and was depressed. Lavi had been kicked out of the apartment for his own safety, because he was going to be killed if he said one more thing about Allen. The two of them still worked together, and had gone back to minor cases after Allen.

Kanda sat on the couch, thinking about Allen as always and flipping through tv channels. What hurt him the most is that he would drop everything if Allen would just CALL him. He had felt empty and alone since Allen had run away that day.

The phone rang, it's high pitched rolling ring used to make his heart beat fast, hoping it was Allen. Now he was uses to it, since he knew it was probably the police, Lavi, or his foster father Tiedoll.

Kanda slowly got up and went to the phone, he glanced down at the number: Restricted. Kanda sighed, it's gotta be a telemarketer. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" He said gruffly.

"Is that you Kanda?"

"Yeah, who is this?" The voice sounded so familiar, why couldn't he register it?

"Oh thank god...It's Allen, BaKanda!" THAT jumpstarted his heart.

"Where are you?"

"That's why I called...I'm stuck at London International Airport, someone stole my bag." Allen's voice seemed scared, was that all that was wrong?

"Why couldn't you just use your clown skills?" Kanda's mind raced, _why did he say that? He wanted to see Allen so badly!_

"All my stuff was in that bag, I need you to come get me Kanda..." He seemed nervous. Like Kanda was going to pass up on seeing his Moyashi after two years, HELL NO!

"I'll be there in a bit, call me at my cell and tell me where you are in an hour."

"O-okay!" Allen cheered up a lot when he knew Kanda was coming for him.

Five minutes later Kanda was in his car, speeding slightly, driving to the airport. An hour passed quickly and Allen called.

"Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the parking lot, where are you?"

"Gate B."

"I'll be there soon baka moyashi." He hung up chuckling before Allen could respond.

Kanda walked to the gate, a bit faster than usual. Kanda quickly spotted Allen, but he was on the ground. Allen say against a building support and looked like he had just been beaten. Kanda ran over anxiously, scared of what had happened to Allen.

"Allen!" Kanda called to the boy.

He gently lifted his head and gave a sad smile to Kanda, "I got jumped..."

Kanda knelt next to him, holding Allen's face in his hands, to inspect the damage. Allen's face was bruised, and blood rolled down his face from his hairline. He was scratched and beaten all over his arms and legs, making him look inable to move.

"God, Moyashi. You know how to find trouble huh?" Kanda smiled worriedly down at Allen.

Allen replied weakly. "D-don't call me that!" He struggled to try to stand, when he fell Kanda offered him his hand and pulled Allen up.

Allen put his arm around Kanda's shoulder and blushed. Kanda snorted and muttered "Stupid little moyashi~" Allen growled back, and felt relieved that Kanda hadn't fogotten him.

Kanda helped Allen limp back to his car, and settled him into the passenger seat. Allen looked at him suspiciously, "Where are we going?"

"The hospital. You need medical attention." Kanda looked at him seriously, and Allen sighed. They pulled off, heading for the General Hospital

"What about after?" Allen was exhausted and felt like all he needed right now was a good nights rest in Kanda's arms, but knew that it wouldn't happen.

"My apartment, Lavi moved out a year ago." Allen felt slightly upset, that meant he probably couldn't sleep with Kanda.

"So I'll sleep in Lavi's old bed?" Allen said offhandedly.

"Tch. You'll sleep in my room. Lavi took his bed with him, and the couch is no place for you to sleep since you're hurt." Kanda was just making excuses, he wanted Moyashi in bed with him tonight. The car pulled into the hospital parking lot and Kanda helped the blushing Allen out of the car.

((I'm gonna end this early, just because I don't really feel like adding a hospital scene to this chapter. Reviews!))


	6. Medical Attention

Allen leaned on Kanda's shoulder, completely red-face, as they walked into the hospital. Kanda made an appointment and they sat together in the waiting room.

"Why did you come to London?"

"I-I wanted to see you...You're the only one who I can come to." Allen didn't look him in the eyes, but looked at the floor instead.

"Shit, moyashi, I just wished you'd called sooner..." Kanda muttered quietly, but Allen's ears caught it.

"BaKanda." Allen muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't CALL me that stupid moyashi!" Kanda spoke a bit louder now.

"Would you rather me call you, Yuu~" Allen was smiling devilishly, but Kanda's face was flushed red with anger. Kanda was about to beat Allen up even more, but Dr. Reever walked into the room.

"Mr. Allen Walker..." Reever said bored.

Kanda stood up and pulled Allen's arm to get him up grudgingly. "C'mon moyashi..." Kanda followed Reever, holding Allen's hand so he didn't fall. They were brought to an examination room, a steel table sat in the center, with white cabinets on one side, and large clear windows on the far side from the door.

"Okay Allen, just remove your shirt and I'll begin." Reever said cheerfully.

Allen pulled off his blood stained t-shirt, under was more evidence of the beating, and his arm. Allen's arm was pitch black, his knuckles seemed to shift out from the joints, and his fingertips were like claws. Reever looked at it nervously, but Kanda didn't seem troubled at all by it.

"H-has your arm...?" Reever asked gently.

"It's always been like that. I'm only here about the bruises and cuts."

Reever sighed in relief. He really didn't like hard cases, but was great with simple things. "Okay!" He got out bandages and some disinfectant. As Allen's wounds were dressed, Kanda looked out the window. It was winter, so naturally it was cold. Snow was falling daintily to the ground, like feathers from a bird's wing.

When Reever was done Allen's torso was wrapped tightly, his arms had thick stripes of the bandages, but his face was left as it was, besides a small bandage from a cut under Allen's tattoo.

"We're all done here! Just go to the desk, they'll have your bill!"

When they reached the desk, a nurse with black hair tied back in braids gasped and blushed. She nervously gave him the bill, then smiled at him. Allen stared at the slip of paper, murmuring something darkly. Kanda looked at his face. Allen's eyes were wide and filled with desperation.

Kanda looked at the bill, and gawked. It was $500 for Allen's treatment! It was one of the most basic things to do! Kanda knew for a fact Allen didn't have it, so he sighed and took out his wallet. Kanda pulled a Visa card out of one of the little pockets, and nearly melted at Allen's grateful expression.

They payed and went back out to the car. As soon as they were into the car and Kanda was about to start the car, Allen stuttered into conversation.

"H-how c-can I-I-I thank you?" Allen twiddled his thumbs, looking nervous and thoughtful.

"You want to pay me back?" Kanda said in surprise, he had never thought of getting anything back from the moyashi.

"Yeah. There's gotta be something, right?" Allen looked hopefully up at Kanda, those silver eyes that Kanda had thought about every day for two years were glittering.

Kanda thought about it for a split second, and before he could stop himself he spoke quickly into the silence. "How about a real kiss?"

Allen's eyes widened and his heart skipped several beats, he was overflowing with happiness. "Sure!" He said with a smile, which broke Kanda's tough exterior.

Allen leaned across the car and kissed Kanda's rough lips, cupping his face in his hands. Kanda kissed back, pulling his arms around the back of Allen's head. Before anything could get too serious, Kanda's phone went off, ruining the moment.

Kanda groaned, knowing it was Lavi. Lavi always ruined things without knowing it. He withdrew from Allen sadly and flipped open his phone.

"What is it, you bastard usagi?" Allen laughed stifled a laugh, trying to keep his presence a secret from Lavi.

"Eehh? What did I do Yuu?" Lavi's voice could be heard throughout the car, even though it wasn't on speaker.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda's face was red and he was shaking with anger, Allen laughed quietly. "Just answer me you damn bunny!"

"Hmph. Fine. I got a case. You wanna see it? I'll come over to your house!" Lavi hung up without hearing Kanda's protest.

"Shit." Allen said. "He'll know I'm here."

Kanda sighed ruefully. "Always ruins everything...he'll be there before us and he'll be watching. I really don't want to let you out on the street while you're hurt sooo..." Kanda looked deep in thought.

"Let him see me then. You dropped the case right?" Allen said suddenly.

"Y-yeah...fine." Kanda relented.

They drove into Kanda's apartment building's parking lot an hour and a half later, Lavi's orange van was parked near the door. They got out of the car and walked into the building.

((IDK what their relationship is right now. You like? Is it good? REVIEW!))


	7. Videos

As they walked in they took precautions to hide their little make out session in the car. Allen smoothed his ruffled hair, and took a few deep breaths. Kanda tried to get the taste of dango out of his mouth, Lavi could detect things like that.

Allen seemed like an abandoned puppy, lost and nervous. He kept remarkably close to Kanda, but looked around like someone was watching him. Kanda took account of his poor moyashi's reaction. They walked onto the empty elevator and as soon as the door closed, Kanda cornered him.

Allen was up against the wall with Kanda's arms blocking his escape. He looked sadly up at Kanda, his eyes looked scared.

"What's wrong Allen...?" Kanda decided now wasn't the right time for teasing, Allen looked terrified and close to tears.

"L-lavi's gonna make me tell everything that happened...I'm not ready...I-"

Before Allen could say anything else, Kanda leaned in quickly and kissed him. Allen's heart rate went down considerably, he closed his eyes, and his muscles relaxed. Kanda pulled away after a few seconds and pressed his forehead against Allen's.

"You okay?" Kanda said breathlessly.

Allen nodded and blushed, they seperated just in time for the elevator doors to open on the 9th floor. Lavi stood impatiently at the door, tapping his toe on the ground and leaned up against the wall. He scowled at Kanda, not noticing Allen.

"You changed the locks! Why would you do that Yuu? I always need access to- Holy shit! Allen?" Lavi pointed at Allen like he was a ghost that floated up through the floor.

Allen waved nervously, but Kanda spoke before him. "Of course I changed the locks. Why would I want an annoying bastard like you frequenting my home?" Kanda brushed past him, Allen close behind, and unlocked the door.

Allen walked in and immedietly went to the couch in front of the tv and lay down. Kanda walked to the kitchen. Lavi closed the door ater following them in, and then went to the kitchen too.

"Why is Allen here?" Lavi looked slightly upset, like he had been left out on a secret, and he intended to find out what it was.

"He called me, he didn't have anywhere else to go." Kanda said, he washed some dishes from breakfast and tidied up.

"But Yuu! Why didn't you TELL me?" Lavi whined. Allen laughed from the couch, he could hear everything, and he was peeking up so he could see everything.

"Because you are an absolute baka, and didn't need to know. Fuck, you're pissing me off you asshole, go play with moyashi. I need to clean up." Kanda glared at Lavi, which caused another outburst of laughter from Allen, but then an angry "Not cool BaKanda!" from him because he realized he had been called bean sprout again.

Lavi saw how well they got along and relented, and turned to Allen. "Wanna watch some videos of Kanda from high school?" Allen's head bobbed up and down like a toddler, Kanda's face reddened.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kanda's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Lavi whipped his head around to Kanda and grinned devilishly. "Would you rather me be in here with you, Yuu?"

Kanda's eyebrows knit together, seriously thinking which would be worse for his sanity. On one hand Lavi would keep questioning about Allen, and he couldn't have honestly answered that without upsetting Allen. On the other hand, Allen was going to laugh his head off at his expense, and would probably hold it over him forever.

"Fine. Watch the videos..." He'd rather be made fun of than make Allen sad. Lavi bounded out of the kitchen and set up a laptop.

In the other room, Lavi explained. "They're on the school website, and only if you know each person's password you can know it. Well I swindled the administrator into thinking Yuu forgot his, so she gave it to me to give it to him. But I looked at his pictures and videos and it's hilarious. Yuu's so oblivious, in one of them this girl asked him out, and he like, totally turned her down like she was repulsive! Poor girl ran away crying!"

Allen glanced at Kanda out of the corner of his eye, Kanda was deep in thought. Lavi qued up the video and it showed a girl with brown hair and green eyes confessing her love, a group of friends behind her. Kanda looked at her blankly and plainly said no, and with no apology or anything just walked away. The camera panned to the girl and she was crying, her friends scowling at Kanda.

Kanda was staring at the video, looking interested. Another came up, Kanda at kendo practice with a shinai, he was sweating. The gi he wore settled perfectly, but then he looked up at the camera. Anger in his eyes. "Get out of here bastard rabbit!" They heard Lavi's laugh from the video and the it shut off as Kanda swung his sword at Lavi.

Kanda scowled, remembering that day well. He had just lost a match with his master, the only person there he couldn't beat, so Lavi being there didn't help his bad day. Allen looked at it thoughtfully, thinking it was really Lavi's fault.

"Ah! This one's my favorite! Yuu is actually happy here!" Lavi beamed as the next video faded in.

Kanda stood in his uniform in the Kendo training room. His master stood with Mugen in his hands. "Here, Kanda. You finally beat me. You can have my sword now." The master smiled and handed the soft-smiling Kanda the sword. The video was fuzzy, and the master's face was blurred.

"That's enough." Kanda walked from the kitched, and nicked the computer off of Allen's lap. "No more."

"You're done?" Lavi looked happy. "Now I can interrogate Allen!" He laughed and stared at Allen.

"No. You can leave now. Or would you like to formally meet Mugen again?" Kanda glared at Lavi, a black aura darkening behind him.

"Not again! No!" Lavi lept off of the couch and headed for the door. "I'll see ya later, Yuu!" Lavi called playfully. Just as he was closing the door, a plate came whizzing next to his head.

Allen's stumoch growled loudly, and he blushed. "Sorry...I haven't eaten since...Moscow." Kanda's eyes widened.

"I'll make dinner then. Just watch tv." Kanda sighed and went back to the kitchen.

((Sorry for the lateness! My internet was taken away! Review please!))


	8. Together

Kanda worked int he kitchen for an hour, preparing a lot of food, knowing Allen's appetite would be epic. He made soba (as usual), dango, pizza, bread, lasagna, fish and chips, broccoli, steamed carrots, and shark fin soup.

When he was finally finished preparing he cleaned the whole place spotless. He set the table and placed everything on the small dinner table in the kitchen. When everything was ready, Kanda called for Allen.

"Hey moyashi! Dinner!"

Up until then, Allen had been patiently been watching Rocky Horrow Picture Show. When the Time Warp song came on, Allen hopped off the couch and had done the ridiculous dance along with the movie. When Allen heard the call, he bolted from the living room to the kitchen at near-mach speed.

Allen drooled at the spread of food on the table, sitting down opposite to Kanda and waiting for him to say he could eat.

"Go on then, baka moyashi." Kanda said.

Allen glared in response and gathered large helpings of everything. He shoveled it down happily, every once in a while looking up at Kanda with a blissful expression on his crumb-covered face.

As soon as Allen had finished he placed his chin in his hands and set his elbows on the table. A look of extreme satisfaction was on his face as he watched Kanda finish his soba. Kanda ate slowly, trying to piss off the other who was waiting for dessert. Dessert was fried mochi and ice cream, something that made Allen's mouth water although he had never had it.

As soon as Kanda finished, Allen put on his 'puppy dog eyes' and started begging for the delicious treat. Kanda rolled his eyes and set a large serving of dessert in front of Allen. Allen scarfed it down and complimented Kanda's cooking skills.

When dinner was over Kanda washed the dishes in the sink while Allen sat on the counter smiling contently. Allen was kicking his feet like a little kid and just stared with interst at Kanda. Kanda finally snapped under pressure.

"What? God, what?" Kanda whirled and looked at Allen, completely embarrassed and angry.

"When's your birthday, Yuu?"

"Tch. Don't call me that! Why do you want to know that anyway?" Kanda said angrily.

"I wanna do something for you."

"It already passed." Kanda mumbled.

"Too bad..." Allen pouted.

Kanda finished the dishes and they sat down in front of the tv. They watched a few scary movies, neither of them jumped or screamed, instead they just laughed or clutched the couch's fabric. Gradually they moved closer together, and by midnight Allen was snuggled comfortably into Kanda's arm, leaning agaist his shoulder.

The last movie was so badly done it was funny, but they just stretched and got up when the marathon was over. Kanda checked his phone when it was over, a new text from Lavi was in his inbox.

_i 4got to tell u the new case! meet me 2moro at 12 in the park ill tell u about it! Bring Allen if u want!_

Kanda sighed and replied.

_Fine, he'll come too._

Allen was already walking back to the bedroom yawning. They dressed for bed, both just sticking with boxers. Instead of fooling themselves this time by sleeping on opposite sides of the bed and trying extremely hard to stay away from eachother, they lay near the center of the bed, not caring if they touched.

They fell asleep quickly, listening to the rhythm of eachother's breathing. Once again they drifted together in their sleep, pulling each other into an embrace. Allen woke up first this time, but didn't move and just relaxed. His head lay on Kanda's chest, he lay face-down, his arms wrapped around him in a hug, and the rest of his body lay curled up to Kanda's right. Kanda -although still sleeping- had his arms wrapped around Allen's torso, his head positioned so it appeared as though he was about to kiss Allen's head, he lay face-up, and his lower half lay straight.

Allen stayed in Kanda's arms for a half an hour, just enjoying being embraced by him. Kanda woke up and looked down at Allen, but he didn't freak out. He just groaned and pushed Allen off of him so he could sit up. He smiled at Allen, his heart beating just a bit faster.

Allen's mind only half-grasped his feelings for Kanda, knowing he liked Kanda, but not realizing he was head-over-heels in love with him. Kanda realized what he felt for his moyashi, but felt like he couldn't accept it, plus he couldn't exactly work out what he was supposed to do since he was pretty anti-social.

Kanda stretched and got out of bed, Allen quickly following his food-sensing intuition. Kanda quickly made pancakes, which Allen ate with lots of syrup and butter. They ate quickly and got ready.

It was only 10 AM when they left the apartment, but that was because Kanda wanted Allen to come with him to get his sword polished. Kanda looked at him for a second as they were walking down the street.

"How long do you plan to stay here anyway?"

"I don't know, I never had a destination. Do you want me to leave?" Allen said nervously.

"No, just wondering if you were going to leave me again."

"Well, I'll stay if you want. I can probably get a job around here..."

"Yeah, because if you're going to stay, I don't want to pay everything on my own."

Allen smiled, somehow they had just made up their minds about having Allen live with him. His mind wandered once again to the subject of how he felt about Kanda, and they drifted once again into silence. Allen looked at Kanda, _he's beautiful..._, his mind snapped back into focus. _Do I...love Kanda? I think so. _

((Sorry for the wait! My internet was taken! Quick recap on my life: went over limits on internet access, I found out I was sick and now I have to take antiboitics, reobsessed with a game, and regained interest in Red String. REVIEW!))


	9. Interruption

Allen stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and looked at Kanda. He stared at him as his feelings rushed over him, then the despairing thoughts that usually plauged people. _I love him so much...but does he love me?_ Kanda glance back at the worrying Allen.

"What's wrong, moyashi?" Kanda sounded so concerned...

"K-kanda?" Allen looked at him worriedly.

He realized that Allen was going to say something serious so he just nodded at him.

"I-I love you..." Allen scratched the back of his head and looked at Kanda's reaction. His silver eyes bore into him, searching for an answer.

Kanda smiled slightly and moved very close to Allen. Suddenly Kanda kissed him lightly, then again, and again. A string of light kisses were left upon Allen's lips, and as soon as Allen realized that this was Kanda's way of saying "I love you too", he responded with eager interest.

Kanda noticed that people were staring, so he pulled the white haired boy into an alley and backed him up against the brick wall. Allen felt the cool brick through his shirt, and leaned his head up to resume the steamy kissing.

Kanda's arms were planted to the wall on either side of Allen's head, Allen's were around Kanda's neck. Kanda had his right knee resting against the wall, while his other leg was firmly rooted to the ground so he wouldn't fall. Allen's lower back was leaning against the wall, and his upper body was peeled to Kanda.

Soon Kanda was trailing kisses down Allen's jaw line, and the other was groaning quietly in pleasure. Kanda pulled away to regain his breath, Allen was gasping for air.

"Allen, Yuu! What are you doing in the alley?" Lavi peared his head around the corner of the building, oblivious to what was happening.

Kanda backed away from Allen, both of them disappointed that it hadn't gone furthur, although the place wasn't exactly the best.

Kanda sighed. "Nothing, let's get to the park...baka usagi..." Kanda was very irritated with Lavi. _Just once, why couldn't he just go away?_

The three of them walked casually to the park, Lavi had his usual bright and happy demeanor. When they got to the park Allen sat on the bench, Kanda to his right, and Lavi stood in front of them as though he was about to give a speech.

"Okay! We all know that I'm here to deliver intel on Kanda and I's next case, so here...I...GO! Okay, we have a report that some sketchy things are happening regarding the NOAH circus that Allen was in, so the police want us to investigate. I was wondering if Allen wanted to share what would happen at NOAH."

Allen went pale(r) and stiff, he looked scared and nervous. Kanda looked at his lover in confusion and shook his head.

"Let's wait a bit Lavi, I'll tell you if Allen tells me anything late, but he looks sick. Goodbye baka usagi."

Kanda helped the shaking Allen off the bench and led him back to the apartment. Allen wouldn't stop shaking, and when he was asked if he was hungry he just shook his head. Allen settled onto the couch, curled up in a ball on one of the ends. Kanda looked at him worriedly, so he tried to resolve it the best way he knew how.

"Baka moyashi is being a wimp." Kanda taunted from across the room.

That really snapped him out of it, Allen glared at him. "What was that BaKanda?"

"I said that little baka moyashi was being a wuss." Kanda smirked.

"How so?" Allen growled as he stood.

"Well...you're freaking out about a question and..."

"And?"

"I thought you would've tried to resume where we left off earlier." Kanda said with his eyebrow raised.

Allen growled and leaned against Kanda. Kanda was reclining against the wall, his hands settling on Allen's waist. Allen purred as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him.

((Ha! I'm gonna end this chapter here, I know it was pretty short. Review!))


	10. Intertwined

((WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!))

They were intertwined against the bar counter, it divided the kitchen from the the living room. Said simply, they were making out with a bottle of wine sitting idle next to them.

Allen's right hand was on the back of Kanda's head, playfully petting his hair, while his left hand was draped behind Kanda's back. Kanda's right hand was pressing lightly on the small of Allen's back, while the leftover hand was cupping Allen's chin, guiding his lips to his own.

Allen breathed hotly, almost gasping, when Kanda's attention was moved down his jawline and then kissed around a sensitive area on his neck. Kanda smiled at the snowy haired man's reaction to the kisses, and decided he wanted to see more of his reactions.

The Japanese man continued his assualt of Allen's neck and lips, all the while his hands crept up to Allen's buttoned-up shirt collar. He started undoing them at the 3rd button down, since the rest were ripped off from small temper tantrums from the past. Allen noticed his actions and clutched at Kanda's t-shirt collar, gripping the soft cotton in his sweaty hands and pulling at it to get Kanda's attention.

"Lift your arms..." Allen murmured through breaths.

Kanda's arms were shifted so the unnessacery shirt could come off, and it was quickly removed so Kanda's kissing could continue. Lovely silver eyes stared sexily at him, so Kanda decided to quicken the process. Kanda, instead of wasting time with buttons, ripped the shirt open, making the small, white circles scatter across the floor.

Allen smirked at Kanda's impatience, but didn't complain since he had been almost begging to hurry it along. He groaned when Kanda practically threw him onto the couch, then walked around it with the wine, uncorking it with his teeth.

Kanda gulped back some of the red liquid and poured some into Allen's open mouth. Allen lay with his head on the armrest, one leg arched, one stretched out. Kanda leaned over Allen, straddling him, and set the bottle on the floor, for later. He straightened and began to unbuckle his belt, all the while Allen was smiling in pleasure at Kanda's washboard abs. Allen had almost the same body, but it just wasn't as toned, or sexy in Allen's opinion, but Kanda would present the opposite opinion.

As soon as Kanda finished undoing his pants, he set to work on Allen's, but did take a little time to stare graciously at what was laid under him. Allen's pale skin suited him, but the little scars and old burns that dappled his body reminded him of who Kanda was going to be dealing with. Kanda wetted his lips and leant in for another kiss, once again on the lips, just to savor the taste.

Finally undoing the troublesome pants, Kanda pulled his own down, then off. Revealing a pair of plain black boxers, Allen pouted a bit at that ,_How boring!,_ he thought. When Kanda removed Allen's pants however, it was just about as boring. A pair of cotton burgundy boxer-breifs were underneath.

Soon they both removed their underwear too, smiling sexily at each other's member's. Kanda leaned back on his heels and grabbed the bottle of wine, then poured some on his hand. He smiled devilishly at the unsuspecting Allen and pushed his index finger into him, causing Allen to yelp and sieze up.

After a few moments, Allen nodded fro him to continue, so Kanda inserted his middle finger. This time he wiggled them a little, making Allen moan in pleasure and pain. As soon as the pain subsided, Kanda was given the OK to put another in, so he stuck in his ring finger.

Soon the moans and gasps were gone as Allen grew used to that as well, so Kanda decided to move on. Kanda removed his fingers, much to the disappointment of his snowy-haired lover, and slowly rubbed his member. He once again poured the wine, this time on little Kanda Jr., and then into Allen's mouth, because Allen really wanted to get drunk.

Kanda positioned himself so that he was teasing the rim of Allen's ass and slowly shoved in. Allen gritted his teeth and moaned loudly, Kanda joined in with a quiet groan. Allen tightened around the foriegn member, then slowly relaxed. As soon as Allen adjusted, Kanda began to push in and out, earning louder moans.

"Aa-Aaah! K-Kanda!" Allen yelled when Kanda began to go faster and harder, he clutched the cushions under him.

The rocking became more and more pleasuring as it went on, every once in a while Kanda would lean down and lick Allen's nipples, earning gasps of his name. Kanda was as hard as possible, and seemed to grow harder every time he looked down at Allen, who's face was red and would groan with every buck.

"Kanda! I-I'm gonna-" He was cut off by another loud moan on his part, and Kanda's lips, that had leaned down for another kiss.

"Just a bit...longer..." Kanda gasped.

Their rythm grew faster and harder. Grunts, groans, gasps, and moans, all increasing in amount.

"N-Now!" Kanda yelled.

"Aaaah! Kanda!" Allen screamed his lover's name as he came.

"Allen!" Kanda repeated his process, but he was inside Allen.

After they came, Kanda removed himself from the panting Allen, the sticky white substance oozing from Allen's ass. Allen was already falling asleep, so Kanda picked him up bridal style, not wanting to leave him on the desacrated couch, and walked to the bedroom. He lay Allen under the covers, then he flopped onto the bed beside him. As they slept, they once again pulled close and relaxed fully, knowing that the once they loved was within their grasp.

((Ummmm...Review? Seriously, I've never gotten review on smut, so tell me if it's good! I seriously wanted to put in some crap about Allen wearing a Mickey Mouse g-string and Kanda wearing a pair of strawberry scented panties, but I decided againtst it, my idiot meter is off the charts lately. XD By the way, this isn't the end. I came up with a kinda bad way to make everyone reading this go "Come on, really? Why would you do that?" But I wanna do it anyway because I think it'll be cool writing about it!))


	11. Misheard

((For this chapter I'm gonna go this thing where I explain each of their experiences seperately, but not from their point of view.))

Allen:

Allen lay on the soft bed, he was in a deep sleep, so he didn't even register the loud knocking that came half an hour before hand. When he did wake up though, he noticed that the warm, gentle arms that usually enveloped him weren't there. _Where were they? Kanda shouldn't be awake yet...what time is it anyway? It can't possibly be that late, I never sleep late. So where is-_

Finally Allen could hear the faint voices coming from the front of the apartment, and he quickly discerned the two. Lavi. Kanda. A very...quiet Kanda. Strange. _Very strange._ Obviously Lavi had been there a while, since Allen had now been awake for about 10 minutes, and Kanda always got VERY mad at Lavi within the first two. _So why wasn't he yelling? Or threatening? What's going on?_

Allen sat up and looked around the room. Kanda's and Allen's clothes were intermingled near the door. Kanda had apparently just thrown them in a pile when he was cleaning up the living room. Allen sighed and got up, crossed the room to the pile, and shoved many articles of his clothing into his bag, since he didn't-yet-have a dresser or any other space. Kanda had given him a duffel bag, so he could keep his stuff in one place while they looked for other means of storage.

He pulled out some other clothes, a gray, cotton, long-sleeved shirt, navy blue boxer-breifs, black socks, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Allen quickly dressed and flattened his messy hair. Suddenly he flinched, feeling the pain in his nether regions heighten when he turned for the door. Allen stopped when he heard their voices get louder, so he decided to eavesdrop..._it couldn't be that bad, right?_

"C'mon! You can't tell me you aren't curious!"

"You're right...but I won't let YOU pressure him, baka usagi."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll do it. That's why you wanted me to bring him right? So I could get closer and get information out of him?"

Allen's heart dropped, _What? I-Is that really it? Well he never actually said that he loved me..._ He shivered and crushed his ears with his hands, trying to keep the voices of his so-called friends out of his head so he could think.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! He-he can't have done all that just to...He has to be lying! But that voice...he sounded so serious...Why? Why does it have to haunt me?_ Allen fell to his knees and silently began to cry, trying to calm himself, he took several deep breaths. As soon as he was finished with his freak-out Allen wiped his tears and stood.

Allen looked at the large window to the side of the bed, and the plans broke through his mind. _I'll leave. If that was his only reason...god it's gonna be hard to forget him._ He sniffed._ I can do this though. I saw where he put his wallet...so at least I'll have some money and the clothes Kanda gave me. I can leave him. I've done it before. I don't need to be here with someone who doesn't love me!_

Allen quickly walked to Kanda's dresser and raided the sock drawer, and found the leather wallet under the bundles. He shoved it into his back pocket and picked up the duffel. Allen walked surely to the window, then faltered. He swund the bag onto the bed, careful about hearing the two's continuous bickering, and knelt by a side table. He picked up a pencil and a sticky note, then wrote a short message to Kanda.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

Allen wiped the new tears that brazened his cheeks and opened the window. He peered out and saw that there was a closed dumpster right under the window, he smiled, knowing he could make the drop, although they were on the third floor of the apartment building. Allen dropped the bag out the window, hearing the bang when it connected with metal and paused, waiting to seem if Lavi and Kanda heard it as well.

If they heard anything, they didn't come to inspect it. So Allen climbed over the window sill so he sat on it and his legs dangled on the outside, then jumped. He fell for breif seconds before he bent his knees and felt the shattering impact, and heard the loud clang of the metal against his shoes, which were red Converse high tops.

He sighed and shook his legs, then climbed off the metal box with the duffel in hand. Allen looked mournfully at the house, and thought of the people he was leaving behind, but banished the thoughts. He walked determinedly down the street, knowing exactly where he was going for once.

Kanda: (earlier)

The banging woke him immedietly, much to his dismay. Kanda carefully disconnected himself from the sleeping Allen, and ruefully got up. He was dressed in flannel plaid pajama bottoms, and that was it. Kanda simly went to the front door, closing the door behind him.

Lavi smiled gleefully when he opened the door, then pushed past him and sat on the couch. Kanda growled, but sat down in the arm chair adjascent to it.

"What do you want, baka?"

"I want Allen to answer my questions!"

"Won't happen."

"You'll protect him because you're in love with him."

"That's besides the point."

"It IS the point!"

"No it's not."

"I wish you would show your interest in the case Yuu!"

"Shut up baka usagi!"

"C'mon! You can't tell me you aren't curious!"

"You're right...but I won't let YOU pressure him, baka usagi."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll do it. That's why you wanted me to bring him right? So I could get closer and get information out of him?"

"I didn't care! You brought him because you wanted to be with him! It was just convenient for me..."

"Whatever. I'll talk to him, WHEN he's READY to talk, no sooner. I won't pressure him, I love him too much."

"Have you told him that?"

"Huh?"

"That you love him."

"N-no..."

"You should. Anyway I-"

** BANG! ... BANG!**

"What the hell?" Kanda said curiously.

They stood up and moved to the bedroom, where the sound came from. Kanda opened the door, the moyashi was gone. GONE. They gaped at the open window, Kanda swiftly moved to it and looked around furiously.

"He's already gone! What the hell! Why'd he have to..." Kanda sounded miserable, and full of loss.

"Yuu...look at this note." Lavi pointed to the yellow sticky note on the table.

_I'm Sorry. Goodbye._

Kanda looked at it, then growled. He crumpled the thing in his hand and sighed, then turned back to the window. "He's not sorry, he would have left if he was..."

"Maybe he needed to." Lavi tryed to reason.

Kanda gripped the window sill in his hands. "Leave."

Lavi nodded, then left. Kanda sighed again and slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall. "Baka moyashi...Watashi wa anata o aishite.*"

*-Baka moyashi...Watashi wa anata o aishite. = Idiot bean sprout...I love you.

((Ahem... You like? Review! I finished writing this at 2:47 AM on 3-4-12...I couldn't sleep so...here I am. Well goodnight! ...well for me...for now...whatever. Once again, review!))


	12. Running

((I wanna thank 3 people for reviewing, I appreciate all my review, but these really made me happy! **KingRabbit**, **Kimiko Nishimura**, and **harajuku96**, thank you! This whole chapter will all be about Allen, the next one will be all about Kanda))

Allen walked into the store. It was 13 hours after he left Kanda's apartment, and he was 7 miles away. The store was nestled into the crevice between a convenience store and an office building. Allen took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the far wall, 10:23 PM. The clerk looked up from his magazine, Playboy.

"What do you need, kid? It's late, why do you need a gun?" The man at the couner asked curiously.

"You ask too many questions. I need a weapon, that's all." Allen replied shortly, the grim neccesity gripped his nerves.

"Well then..." The man grunted as he stood. "I think you're at the right place. Come with me."

Allen was led to the back room, when they reached it Allen set his duffel down and searched through it. He found his gun lisence, he had gotten one forged a few hours earlier, it had set him back $750, but he thought it might be worth it. He gave the man the fake lisence, the man nodded and handed it back.

"What are you looking for?"

Allen looked around, the room was filled with many kinds of weapons, more than just guns. There were tasers, guns, pepper spray, nunchuks, katanas, daggers, anything you can think of, it was walked over to a display and pointed to one of the guns and spoke seriously.

"May I try this out on a shooting range?"

The man nodded and unlocked the case. He picked up the gun and walked to the range, Allen trailing behind him. When they reached the range, Allen took the gun and shot at the paper target from 100 ft away, he hit in the critical spot each time.

"I'll take it." Allen said in a flat tone.

They weaved through the tight corridor back to the front of the store, and stood at the counter while the man got several boxes of bullets out for him.

"The total will be $1000, for all of it." The man was obviously ripping him off, the superior smile on his face proved it. He was thinking that he was going to get the kid to not buy the gun, or pay too much for it.

"How much does it really cost?" Allen glared at the fat, hairy man. "I really wish your weren't so obvious when you try to cheat me."

The man looked angrily at Allen, he gritted his teeth and spoke. "It's $532..."

"That's better." Allen took out Kanda's wallet and took out a credit card, he gave it to the man and took the gun and ammo. The man checked him out and gave back the card.

"Get out of here, kid." The man waved Allen to the door and went back to his Playboy.

Allen loaded the gun and shoved all of it into the duffel. He walked out the door and called a cab. The black car pulled up in front of him and Allen opened the door and got in. He looked at the man's drivers liscense, studying it. The driver's name was Toma, he was wearing his hood to his jacket up and bandages were wrapped around his face, only showing his eyes.

"Hello, where may I take you?" The man named Toma said, it sounded clear even though the bandages looked like they would obscure his voice.

"The airport, thank you." Allen replied politely, although his voice cracked.

Toma drove off, he remained silent because he saw the mournful look on Allen's face. Allen sat in the backseat, looking out the window. He felt heartbroken, even though he was the one who left. _Maybe...I should have stayed. Maybe I should have told them. Maybe I should trust him. But...Kanda never said he loved me. I want him to say it! Why did I even come to England?_

Allen put his head in his hands and sighed. He sat up a few minutes later when he saw that they were pulling into the airport. They pulled up to a door, and Allen looked at the little screen to see how much he owed Toma.

_$34.97_

Allen pulled out the money, this time in cash, he gave him $40 total.

"Thank you, keep the change."

Allen stepped out of the car and walked into the building. He walked up to the desk and waited until the woman looked up from her computer.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like a ticket to Japan, anywhere in Japan."

She fiddled with the computer and looked up at him. "We have a first class flight to Tokyo in one hour, it costs $1000."

"I'll take it."

He paid her once again with the credit card and walked to the baggage drop off, he left his duffel there. Allen walked through security with no problems and when he reached his gate he found he had 20 minutes left. He sighed and picked up some food, just a bag of chips and some Coke. When he finished he still had 15 minutes, so he went to a pay phone.

Allen typed in Kanda's number and waited while it rung, but it only rung once and he heard Kanda's breath from the other side.

"Who is this?" Asked Kanda.

"It's Allen, BaKanda..." Allen said, barely a whisper.

"Moyashi! Where are you?" Kanda sounded worried and slightly angry, but also a bit sad.

"I'm not telling. I just wanted to tell you goodbye...I don't know if I'll ever contact you again."

"What? No! Allen, don't-"

Allen hung up, he was breathing heavy and his face was red. _Dammit. Why do I want to hear his voice so much! Why does my heart ache like this! I should be able to let him go! But I can't...but I must._

He heard the call for his plane, so he walked back to the gate. He had a first class ticket, so he was seated first and had a good seat. As soon as everyone was seated, they were taxied to the runway. As they took off, Allen's heart dropped in his chest while he looked outside his window.

_Goodbye Kanda...I love you._

((Just so you know, I have no idea how much a gun or a plane ticket costs, so I'm probably far off with this, ok? Review please! I love my reviews!))


	13. Searching

((As promised, this chapter will be all about Kanda. There's a bit of a time-skip. This is a month after Allen left. I wanna thank **Shizaki Kuro**, and **Hanashi no iu** for reviewing! Hopefully this chapter will be good, even though it's unlucky 13. Enjoy!))

He sat on the couch in Lavi's apartment. For a month Kanda has been trying to get a hold of Allen, but he really knew how to duck below the radar. Kanda had realized that Allen had stolen his wallet almost immedietly, and wondered if the moyashi would use his credit card, even though that was trackable with the help of Lavi.

They thought it would be useless to check them if he wasn't using them, but he didn't cancel them in case he needed money. _Of course he would support the moyashi, why wouldn't he?_ Lavi had asked about it, pointing out the obvious point that maybe, someone else than the moyashi was using it, but Kanda doubted that Allen would screw him over like that.

So when he got his credit card bill, he was only a little surprised. Over 9 thousand! Lavi hadn't remembered how much Allen could eat, so he didn't realize that this was probably mostly food expenses. Kanda just sighed, he would have to work double time if he was going to pay his bills.

Kanda spent half the day working, and half the time searching for Allen. He would use Lavi's expertise, and resources he'd gained over the years from being a detective. So that's what he was doing now, searching for his moyashi. Lavi sat at his desk, fiddling with his laptop, hacking into the credit card company's tracking unit.

Kanda held Mugen in his hands, that was the only thing that was keeping them going. Kanda, because having Mugen with him calmed him. Lavi, because...Kanda with Mugen was scary as hell. Kanda was overwhelmed with worry and frustration, so he was in a daze.

"-nda! ...Yuu~" Lavi was trying to get his attention, and it worked a little too well. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi, the tip of it poking Lavi's throat.

"Don't...Call...Me...That..." Kanda said maliciously.

"I just needed to get your attention. I found it." Lavi's hands were up in a 'I-give-up-please-don't-hurt-me' kind of way.

Mugen was sheathed almost immedietly, and he pushed the side of Lavi's face, to move him out of the way, so hard Lavi fell. Kanda looked at the computer, but it was all written in Japanese, so he quickly wrote it down and translated, did conversions, and combined certain things for Lavi.

_Plane Ticket To Tokyo- $1,000.00_

_Food- $6,000.00_

_Train Ticket- $27.99_

_Hotels- $1,500.00_

"Well we know he's in Japan..." Lavi said, trying to sound optimistic, but knowing that Kanda was going to take off to another country. Kanda was already picking up his jacket and heading to the door.

"I'll go home and pack. I'm going alone, okay? I don't need an unnecessary baka usagi."

Lavi huffed. "You never want me to come along."

"There's a reason for that. You annoy the shit out of me." Kanda glared, then shut the door behind him.

Kanda went home and, like he is, decided to pack light. He had a backpack. It had one change of clothes, a toothbrush, sword polish, his cell phone (just in case), the charger for it, and Mugen. Kanda shoved his keys in his pocket and left.

He walked to the bank, it was only a half mile away, and stopped at the ATM in front. He typed in his pin, and withdrew everything. All $16,742 of it. Kanda shoved all the money into his bag and called a cab.

He stepped into the cab, and saw that the driver wore his hood up, and he had bandages all over his face, except over his eyes. The man's name was Toma, and he was very polite.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?"

"I want to go to the airport."

"On the double...what is with young men and wanting to go to the airport lately?" Toma murmured the last part, but Kanda heard it.

"What was that?"

"I had a customer about a month ago, he was young, but he looked old."

"How so?"

"He had white hair and was looking very sad."

"D-did he have a tattoo above and around his eye?"

"Did you know him? Because you are spot on."

Kanda smiled, by mere fate he had gotten in the same cab that Allen had, then a thought hit him.

"Yeah. I knew him. His name was Allen Walker. Where'd you pick him up?"

"Aaahh...I'm pretty sure it was outside Bubba's Guns."

Kanda was startled. _Moyashi bought a gun? Why would he-?_

"It seems we're here, sir." Toma looked back at him through the mirror.

Kanda paid him and left. He got out and talked to the ticket woman, she said there was a flight for Tokyo in a half hour, in coach. Kanda sighed and took it. He quickly went through the process of security, keeping his backpack with him. He barely made it, and was seated by a fat woman who seemed to have a crush on him.

Throughout the long flight the fat woman caressed his hair and purred little words to him, pushing him against the window. He didn't want to cause a scene on a plane, so he tried his best to ignore it. Halfway through the flight, Kanda feigned airsickness and went to the little bathroom in the back and stayed there until the flight attendants sent him back for landing.

When he stepped out into the sushine, out of the airport, he sighed. _This country may be small by other's standards...but it's still huge. How am I supposed to find him? _Suddenly Kanda's phone rang, it was a Restricted number. Kanda put the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you in Japan, BaKanda?"

"Moyashi?"

"Answer me."

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you aren't looking to well..." Well he wasn't, being exhausted and jet-lagged wasn't too bad, but that awful fat woman had made him even worse for wear.

"What? How can you-?"

The phone on the other end disconnected, leaving him with tons of questions. But one thing was sure, _Moyashi was watching him._

((I apolgize for the cheesey joke. See if you can find it! Review, review review! ))


	14. Watching

((Thanks to **Hanashi no iu**, **Kinkylittlewolf**, **Muffin-Bunny**, and **harajuku96** for reviewing! know I updated fast, but that was because I had written a chapter over the weekend, then my internet was taken away for the rest of the night so I couldn't update when I finished, then I just wrote another chapter. I also know that Allen spent a lot on his food, which should be normal (sort of) for him. I'm super happy that you guys really like it, and are anxious to see what happens next! This chapter will observe Allen.))

Allen cradled the phone in his hands, he was standing suprisingly close to Kanda, but BaKanda didn't realize it. He had just hung up, and now was clutching the cell in both hands to his chest with his head bowed. He had gone there to get a flight out of Japan, but now he was questioning it.

_He's here! Why is he looking for me? Is it for the case? My heart is beating so loud...why'd I have to see you again?_

Allen wore a navy knit hat with some of his hair popping out, and black sunglasses, so none of his head's features could be recognized at a distance. He was covered by a black jacket with a little sprout on it. He had begun to dress in clothes that were plain, until he printed things on them that is. He would wear the characters for bean sprout (moyashi), a little siluette of a sprout, and the character for idiot (baka).

He was fooling himself in thinking that he was running away from Kanda, really he was just subtly crying for help. He wanted to be near Kanda again, and he was starting to doubt himself.

He felt sick, he truly did. His face was pink and he had a fever. Nausea, coughing, and runny noses had overtaken him in the past week, it was killing his concentration and willpower. All he wanted to do now was crawl back into Kanda's arms and apolgize, so he could be taken care of and his heart would stop aching.

Little dark spots moddled his vision, soon he would faint. Allen shoved the phone in his pocket and looked toward the car he stole. The car had the keys in it when he was walking in a hotel's parking lot, so he just took it.

Kanda was in that direction, so he'd have to pass him to get to the car. He needed to get there, or he would pass out on the pavement, so he made his decision. Allen pulled the cap down a bit, pushed the sunglasses up more, pulled his jacket closer, and walked surely to the car. He almost made it too, but he heard his name being called.

"Allen! I-is that you?" His shoulder was jerked, and his body was twisted to face Kanda.

Allen sniffed, trying to hide the fact he was sick from BaKanda. He felt like hugging him and crying into his shoulder, he was so lonely and he felt awful! But he didn't, instead he pulled the gun out of his waistband and raised it to eye-level. It was pointed at Kanda, but Allen's vision was blurry, so it was difficult to aim.

Allen knew for a fact he couldn't pull the trigger, EVER, but he could bluff.

"What the?" Kanda recoiled, but then drew forward. "A-are you sick?"

"Don't...please...I-" Allen cut himself off, he was crying and the gun was shaking. He could feel his knees go weak, and his body was overheating.

"Moyashi, please..." Kanda's hands were moving toward Allen's shaking ones, they were going to try to take the gun from him.

People were staring, and a few had left to find the police officers. Kanda's mind was racing, trying to find a way to keep Allen from getting in trouble for this, even though his gun was pointed at him. Allen's thoughts were basically: _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm gonna-_

Allen swayed and he dropped the gun -luckily it didn't go off- and his arms dropped to his sides. Kanda pulled him into a hug, but Allen was already unconscious. Everyone was already looking for the cops, not paying any attention to Kanda and Allen at this point, becasue they thought that Kanda would probably help. But, contrary to their beliefs, Kanda hoisted Allen into his arms bridal style and called a cab.

He pushed Allen into the backseat, all the way to the opposite window, shoved his own bag in next to him, then got in.

"Tōkyō de, koko kara tōi hoteru ni watashi o toru."*

"Mochiron. Sonogo fenikkusupuraza."

They were dropped off at the hotel, and Kanda carried the still-uncouscious Allen in and ordered a room. He rented a suite for the week and asked for no one to come up unless he called for it.

He carried his little moyashi into the lush room, and laid him on the bed to inspect the sick little thing. He felt his forehead; burning up. Kanda was concerned, so he asked for a doctor to be called and brought up.

When the doctor arrived, he took a standard check-up and then gave Kanda a few normal orders to do. An icepack for his head, head elevated, lots of fluids, ect. Kanda took all the information, then fell asleep in a bed in the room next to Allen's, because he knew Allen was mad and didn't want to make the moyashi hate him...although he had no idea why the moyashi was acting like this.

Translation:

*-Take me to the farthest hotel from here, in Tokyo.

**- Of course. The Phoenix Plaza, then.

((I know it was short, but I kinda want there to be a pause here. I bet that you guys think that there should be a semi-long wait until they meet up again...but I really want this to work out the way I'm thinking! So...yeah. Just review, I enjoy my reviews!))


	15. Wake Up

((No one to thank this time...because I wrote too quick))

Allen rolled over on his side, humming a bit, then bolted up in the bed. He looked around the large room, _This isn't the room I've been renting..._ It was quiet, so he go up and looked around. There was a large flat screen television, a minibar, a bowling alley, a chandlier, a deluxe room service menu, and the bed was very, very soft.

He noticed that his jacket, hat, and sunglasses were gone, as were the rest of his clothes. Now he wore a t-shirt that smelled faintly of home, or Kanda, they both smelled the same to Allen, and his own boxers.

Allen heard the sound of someone rolling over in a bed, so he investigated the suite further to find a small hallway going into another bedroom. There was no door there, so he just walked into the room where Kanda was sleeping. As soon as he saw Kanda laying there, he backed up against the wall, as if Kanda had him cornered, although he was still asleep.

Kanda had his hair out of a pony tail, and was shirtless. That was about as much as Allen could tell from where he was standing 20ft away. Kanda must have sensed that someone else was in the room, because he stirred and woke up. The Japanese man looked up, and was only slightly startled to see the nervous Allen pushed against the wall.

"Allen..." Kanda said.

"Please...don't..." Allen croaked, sadness dampening his ability to talk.

"Moyashi...tell me what's wrong." Allen began to cry, his hands covering his face, so Kanda spoke again. "Come here..." His arms were open wide, welcoming Allen to a hug.

Allen walked slowly over to the edge of the bed, to Kanda's right, where he was holding his arms out to. He looked at him sadly, then launched himslef into Kanda's arms and began to sob. Kanda pet his head and whispered little encouraging things to Allen.

"It's okay...it's okay...please, Allen, tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it, I swear."

Allen looked up from his shoulder and gripped Kanda's hair. "Let me tell you everything...let me tell you everything that really happened...I was lying...I lied so much..."

Kanda looked at the hoarse creature that seemed so small in his arms. Allen was sitting, crying, in Kanda's lap, his arms around Kanda's neck and clutching his hair. He felt like he could break this little imitation of his moyashi with a few false steps, so he just patted his back and waited for him to continue.

"C-can...I tell you later? I don't...think I can handle it...yet." Allen managed to gasp through sobs, then lowered his forehead back into the nape of Kanda's neck, and his BaKanda's chin rested upon his head..

Kanda felt awful, _Why is the moyashi so torn up?_ "I don't want to push you. You...you don't deserve that. I need to tell you something, that I forgot to actually tell you when we were in England."

Allen sniffed, then nuzzled into Kanda's neck some more, then nodded for him to proceed.

"I love you, moyashi." At that, he lightly kissed the top of Allen's head.

Allen's arms pulled him into a tight hug, then said something that was muffled by Kanda's shirt. Kanda pulled Allen away, so he could repeat what he'd said. His face was red, and he was crying again.

"I love you too, BaKanda..." Allen looked up at Kanda's beautiful face and smiled a little.

Kanda leaned down to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then again, then again. Soon the chain of kisses had melded into one long one, that was mutually enjoyed. Allen's teary eyes and red face had faded to a light blush, and Kanda's usual stony eyes had turned soft and loving.

Instead of turning to dogs in heat, they relaxed and lay back in the bed. Both of them were still exhausted, so they fell back into a light sleep. Thy lay close, Kanda's arms pulled Allen close, and that was perfectly fine with him.

((Warning: this is NOT the end. I just wanted a fluffy piece. Reviews welcome! Yeah, I know this was unbearbly short.))


End file.
